Packages, such as sealed cardboard boxes and the like are often difficult to open. A person who needs to open a package of this type must often look for a pair of scissors or a knife to cut the seal. Much time is spent in trying to find such a cutting tool and, after it is found, additional time is spent in determining whether it is the proper tool or how to open the particular package. This delay represents a waste of time much to the consternation of the person trying to open the package. Because of this problem, a need exists for a cutting means which is readily accessible and which is adequate to the task of opening a package by quickly and easily cutting the material of the package in such a way that it will not interfere with the contents of the package itself. The present invention satisfies this need.